valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Gate
The Witch Gate is a special area that has a chance of appearing while traversing the event maps. There is no limit to the number of times the witch gate may appear, but you are limited by the amount of vitality you are able or willing to spend. Witch gates offer three purposes: *to collect the archwitches only found inside. *to collect the awakening items found inside. *to collect Brittle Keys used to enter the Elemental Hall (not available in some events). Each witch gate is available for 30 minutes. When the timer reaches zero, the gate closes, automatically returning you to the event map. __TOC__ Basics Inside the Witch Gate, there are a limited number of archwitch and fantasy archwitch encounters, which include some archwitches from past events. The types of encounters are indicated at the top of the progress screen. Each witch gate has 5 to 8 randomly determined encounters, with the last encounter always being the current fantasy archwitch. * : A past archwitch or fantasy archwitch. * : The current archwitch or fantasy archwitch. * : A random archwitch or fantasy archwitch. * : The current fantasy archwitch as the final encounter. Every step inside the gate costs 6 vitality. While the gate is open, you will not be able to access the event map (but you can still access other game menus). You can return to the event map anytime by tapping the "Return" button. Upon hitting the return button and selecting "Yes" on the confirmation pop-up, the gate will close. In addition to the predefined encounters listed above, you may also find the Time Traveler, whose battles function the same way as any other limited enemy, but is not guaranteed to drop rewards every time. When she does drop a reward, it will be one or more awakening items. Sometimes you may also find awakening items just by progressing through the gate. There are 4 different encounters for the Time Traveler within the Witch Gate. The normal battle with Time Traveler will be 0★, 1★, or 2★ and you will have a chance of getting Small, Medium, or Large awakening items respectively. If the message "Rare Enemy Encounter" appears, Time Traveler will be 3★. If you defeat her, she will always offer a reward chest which contains a single Orb awakening item. The stats for 3★ Time Traveler are higher making the battle slightly more difficult for beginners. Since the Celestial Jubilee II event, after conquering the witch gate you will get a completion reward. The rewards include awakening items and the past Archwitch or Fantasy Archwitch available in the current Witch Gate. Upon finishing all the encounters, the gate closes. The Magic School has no effect on the archwitch encounter rates inside the witch gate. Archwitches and Battling WitchGate Archwitch.png|Purple archwitch encountered inside the witch gate. WitchGate Challenges.png|2 BP: 200% stat increase. 3 BP: 400% stat increase. WitchGate Completion.png|Witch Gate Completion Rewards Archwitches inside the gate do not level up — they appear at random levels and are independent from the Archwitches you find outside the gate. Defeating or not defeating the current event Archwitch within the gate has no relation to the encounter level of the Archwitch on the event map. Higher leveled Archwitches have a higher drop rate. On the Rewards screen, archwitches encountered in the witch gate are indicated in purple and can drop the items used for awakening. You can choose the number of battle points (which the game calls "challenges") to spend in a single fight against an Archwitch inside the Witch Gate. The more battle points you spend, the more advantages you receive. Up to 3 battle points may be used at once. Due to the advantages gained from spending multiple battle points, you CANNOT request reinforcements inside the Witch Gate. Items for Awakening WitchGate Reward.png|Purple rewards from the witch gate. WitchGate Rewards.png|Awakening items. WitchGate War Trophy.png|Reward from progression/limited enemy. You can collect the special items required for awakening inside the witch gate. There are four different kinds of items available in each of the four elements. The orbs have the lowest chance of dropping. Awakening items can be acquired from: *Archwitch/Fantasy archwitch rewards *Limited enemies *Progression through the gate *Witch Gate Completion rewards See the Witch Gate Timeline page for the list of events. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay